Daydreams
by ghilliekitten
Summary: “You were daydreaming about Gibbs again, weren’t you?” Abby said, with a little bounce. Kate shifted her gaze to her feet and didn’t answer.


Disclaimer: Not mine ...

A/N - I should really stop procrastinating and get some homework done now ...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_She leaned over, around the curve of the table, glad that she didn't have to stand or kneel and lean across, and kissed him. She wasn't sure how surprised either one was by this, she was only sure that this felt right. Still, she didn't want to push things, and she pulled away, breaking off the kiss. But he didn't want to stop, and almost before she realized what was happening, he was kissing her, but his kiss remained as short as hers. Some part of her wanted to object, pull away from his kiss, scream out that they shouldn't be doing anything even remotely like this … she buried that part of her as deep as she could, until the little voice inside of her that was telling her what a priest probably would was mute, and after a few seconds she forgot it's existence, and focused all of her attention on the kiss. His lips met hers again, and she forgot everything else. She relished in the feel of his lips on hers, his hand behind her head, his fingers through her hair … she was aware of him and only him, blissfully aware of him, so much so that the city the restaurant, the entire world seemed to fade away, leaving room for only the two of them …_

"Kate! Earth to Kate come in please?" she blinked her eyes in surprise, and looked around, not to find a bunch of tables, but a mass spectrometer and gas chromatograph, and a computer that was currently scanning some database of fingerprints. She shook herself mentally. That could only mean one thing – she was not in a restaurant, but in Abby's lab. Kate spun around on the stool and came face to face with Abby.

"Yeah?"

"You zoned out on me there for a minute" _well, more like five … _

"I did?" at that, her friend smiled.

"You were daydreaming about Gibbs again, weren't you?" Abby said, with a little bounce. Kate shifted her gaze to her feet and didn't answer. _Of course you were daydreaming about Gibbs. You've been doing that a lot lately … that's why Tony and I decided that we needed to take drastic action._

"Anyway, there's no match yet, but it should scan the rest of the AFIS database while we're at sensitivity training." Abby looked at her watch "which we should probably go to … well … now." Kate looked at her watch as well, and both she and Abby made their way to sensitivity training.

When she walked into the room, she saw that there were two empty seats available – one next to Paula Cassidy and McGee, and the other next to none other than Gibbs. She made her way over to Paula and McGee, but was cut off by Abby, who managed to plop down on the chair right before Kate did, leaving Kate with no alternative but to quell the butterflies in her stomach and take the seat next to Gibbs. When the speaker began giving the lecture, Kate decided that if she actually tried to concentrate on the lecture, maybe she wouldn't concentrate on Gibbs being so close to her. However, after a while, she couldn't stand the speaker's monotone, and let her mind wander …

_She moved the sander back and forth a time or two, but only gave part of her attention to the sensation of the wood as she sanded. She was inordinately aware of his hands o hers, guiding, warm … "With the grain." The words jolted her, having the effect of breaking the calm, and she turned around. His eyes met hers for a brief instant, and she smiled, then turned back to the partially finished boat. She made one more pass with the sander, and then turned back to him again. _

"_Gibbs, how are you going to get this boat out of here when you're done building it?" then she bit her lip. "But you've probably been asked that before, and have figured it out … sorry ..." Gibbs smiled. _

"_Just break the bottle" then she felt his hands on her waist, and she put down the hand tools as he drew her close … _

Gibbs listened to the drone of the speaker, trying not to look at Kate, who was sitting next to him. It was driving him crazy to be that close to her. Why did she have to sit next to him? Oh, yeah, there weren't any more open seats available. He had told himself over and over again that he wouldn't let this happen, and he wanted to slap himself the way he sometimes did to DiNozzo, he wanted to sit somewhere else, anywhere else so that he didn't have to be near her, see the way her long graceful fingers rested on the table, get a whiff of the perfume she was wearing … he tried to keep his gaze on the speaker, but failed miserably – he couldn't stop looking at her, and, every time he did so, he thought about how beautiful and attractive she was, a sentiment he did not want to allow himself. After what seemed like forever, the speaker was done, and everyone, glad the presentation was over, gave more than the obligatory round of applause, which was why neither Gibbs nor Kate heard the click until it was too late to do anything about it. Unsure of what to do, they all attempted to walk back to the squad room as though nothing had happened.

"Just what were you thinking, DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded when they finally got back to the squad room.

"Don't blame him" Abby interjected "It was all of us"

"We've seen the way you two look at each other" Tony said, sounding pleased with himself. _You two? Does that mean what I think it means?_

"And we decided that the time had come to do something about it" McGee added.

"Okay …"

"Well, see you tomorrow" Tony said, deciding the safest bet would be to leave, or, failing that, to at least change the subject. Taking the cue, McGee and Abby muttered goodbyes, and turned to leave.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"If you mean did I sign the evidence exchange forms, yes I did, boss."

"No, DiNozzo, the key."

"Oh, yeah … McGee hid it." Kate sighed inwardly. It was going to be a long night, but, then again, she was going to spend it with Gibbs, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad. And, just maybe, she wouldn't have to daydream.


End file.
